


Noches para no dormir

by Unaflor



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La clave está en saber que Ronan no es las cosas que parece y que parece las cosas que no es.<br/>O también: sobre las cosas que Adam y Ronan hacen por las noches, cuando no duermen.<br/>Pre-Raven King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches para no dormir

**Author's Note:**

> No toda la responsabilidad de esta catástrofe es de laura_sommeils, pero la culpa sí.

 

Es el viernes más frío del mes y Adam ha mirado el reloj una cantidad ridícula de veces en los últimos quince minutos, pero eso no parece hacer que las agujas se muevan más rápido. Hay algo nacarado en el ambiente. No es como si Adam lo pensara de esa forma, la verdad. Piensa otras cosas, piensa  _este trabajo es la mierda más grande de toda Virginia,_ y piensa en lo que estará haciendo Gansey en la casa de sus padres. Pero no piensa que hay algo nacarado en el ambiente. Eso lo siente, de alguna forma. Quizás sólo sea la oscuridad del lado de afuera, de la noche sin estrellas y con lluvia. Con lluvia finita y silenciosa, como todo lo que Adam lleva por adentro. No una tormenta, no un aguacero. Es una llovizna, un elemento constante, casi podrías caminar debajo de ella sin notarla y luego descubrirte empapado.  
Es el viernes más frío del mes y por fin el reloj da las diez. No se oye ningún sonido particular cuando las agujas se encuentran en la cima redonda del reloj, pero Adam sí oye algo: la promesa de una noche de sueño,  _por fin_. Una noche completa sólo para dormir, sin trabajos que entregar a primera hora la mañana siguiente, sin el despertador haciéndolo saltar de la cama, sin la necesidad de tragar su desayuno sin masticar antes de llegar al instituto.   
En todo eso va pensando cuando sale a la lluvia terminando de abotonar su abrigo. Sus dedos descienden de un botón al siguiente. Cuando llega al último y levanta la cabeza, el BMW se come sus ojos. Está estacionado bajo el farol más cercano, y esa luz bajo la cual se reflejan las minúsculas gotas de agua, esa luz concentra  _todo_  lo nacarado de Henrrietta. De alguna manera. 

Ronan está sentado  _sobre_  su auto, bebiendo cerveza. Apoyado contra su cuerpo está la caja con todas las otras latas de cerveza, porque Ronan no puede sólo comprar una. No puede siquiera esperar dentro de su maldito auto, lo que sea que esté esperando. Eso sería muy silencioso, y Ronan no conoce el silencio si no es para utilizarlo como un arma (que es básicamente la manera en la que Ronan conoce la mayoría de las cosas). A Adam le gusta todo ese ruido de Ronan, sin embargo. Es difícil escuchar sus propios pensamientos atormentándolo cuando Ronan está ensordeciéndolo todo con su música y su forma de tomar cerveza sobre su auto debajo de la lluvia, como si estuviese haciendo algo más, aunque Adam no supiese exactamente qué cosa. Algo terrible, con toda probabilidad.  
Permanecen así por un momento. Adam ya ha dejado de avanzar por el estacionamiento (casi) desierto, porque no tiene sentido ir a ningún otro lado. Ronan sigue bebiendo cerveza. Sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, le arroja una lata, que Adam atrapa en el aire como si fuera una pelota de goma. La lata que descubre en su mano no es de cerveza, es de cherry coke.  
Adam no pregunta nada, simplemente se mete en el auto, cierra gentilmente la puerta del acompañante, abre su lata de cherry coke tirando de la chapa que está en el lado superior. Ronan termina su cerveza antes de aparecer del otro lado, no hay nada gentil en su forma de cerrar la puerta. O de prender el estéreo, o de pisar el acelerador, o de hacer nada. O casi nada, porque no es cierto que Ronan no sepa ser gentil. No le importa serlo la mayor parte del tiempo, que es distinto.

No pregunta nada, pero no es como si supiera realmente qué está pasando, qué hace Ronan ahí o qué quiere. No sabe, pero tampoco importa. Se relaja contra el asiento, apoyando contra esa superficie fría y blanda toda su espalda y su cabeza, cierra los ojos un momento. Está infinitamente cansado. Cuando abre los ojos otra vez, el estacionamiento ha quedado un mundo atrás, y Ronan mira fijamente el camino desapareciendo bajo las ruedas del BMW. Adam mira a Ronan. Una gota de lluvia resbala con su velocidad de agua desde la zona derecha de su frente, un poco por encima de su oreja. A Adam le gustaría poder quitársela, porque está empezando a impacientarlo. No lo hace. Sigue mirando. Se endereza un poco, sigue mirando. La boca de Ronan es una linea como el horizonte, sus ojos están fijos en un punto distante detrás del parabrisas, sus manos sujetan con firmeza el volante. Adam conoce el camino pero no se da cuenta del destino al que se dirigen hasta que las ruedas dejan de moverse, Ronan apaga las luces y el motor, y Adam no puede dejar de sentirse un imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Después de todo, es donde vive.

Cuando bajan del auto, Ronan lleva una mano enfundada en el bolsillo y con la otra sujeta su pack de cervezas. Está hecho de agua, pero no parece molestarle en lo más mínimo. La clave está en saber que Ronan no es las cosas que parece, y que parece las cosas que no es. Adam ha descubierto eso hace ya tantos días atrás que le parece que fue en el principio de los tiempos, si es que hubo un principio. Por eso es que se precipita a buscar sus llaves dentro del morral del trabajo y meterlas lo más rápido posible en la cerradura, dejando pasar a Ronan dentro del dormitorio antes de hacerlo él mismo. Está oscuro hasta que prenden la luz, y es tan minúsculo que no hay espacio para el frío allí adentro. 

Adam deja su morral sobre la cama. No está haciendo particularmente nada cuando le dice, como quien no quiere la cosa (esto es, esforzándose por no sonar como Gansey o como una madre), que puede darse una ducha si quiere, y quitarse toda la ropa mojada que lleva puesta.

-¿Y ponerme una de tus viejas camisetas y un pantalón desgastado? -responde Ronan, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Parece enorme desde allí, reclinado contra la puerta, mirándolo como si hubiese crecido unos cuantos centímetros sólo para poder mirarlo desde más altura. Ese, cree Adam, es el poder del dinero. -Quiero la que tiene el logo de Coca-Cola -dice finalmente, como si fuese lo que ha querido decir desde el principio, pero no pudiese permitirse decir algo sin ser displicente. Descruza los brazos ni bien acaba de hablar y deja caer su chaqueta al piso, produciendo un ruido sordo. La camiseta que lleva puesta se la quita sujetándola desde atrás. Adam jamás ha perdido tiempo pensando en cómo Ronan Lynch se quitaría la ropa si se la quitase, pero eso que está viendo allí en su habitación es algo que podría haber imaginado. Es lo que habría imaginado, de hecho. Exactamente así. 

La ropa de Ronan queda sobre el suelo de la habitación, y Adam está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarlo, como sujetar el pack de cervezas y colocarlo sobre la pila de libros del instituto (el de latín, el de historia, el de química, el  _Decamerón_...).

-¿En serio vas a desnudarte aquí?

-Ya ves, volver los sueños realidad es lo que hago -sonríe con toda la boca, el muy canalla. Adam pone los ojos en blanco y se acuesta sobre la cama con los brazos hacia atrás, para poder apoyar la cabeza sobre los dedos entrelazados de ambas manos. Desde allí no tiene que disimular que no está mirándolo, puede simplemente observar las manchas que la humedad ha dibujado en el techo.

Los pantalones, Ronan se los quita de espaldas a Adam, antes de entrar al baño, como si por un momento hubiese considerado no hacerlo, y finalmente hubiese cambiado de idea. Ronan tiene la piel brillante y tan blanca que Adam cree que se le enfriarían los dedos al tocarla. Quizás todo sea un efecto colateral del tatuaje. Adam puede verlo bien ahora, que ha dejado de observar las manchas del techo sin siquiera pensar en ello. No es como si no lo hubiese visto antes, es sólo que ahora no hay nada más que el tatuaje vistiendo a Ronan, y Adam cree que, de alguna forma, ese tatuaje es justamente la piel que está desnuda, y no toda la demás. Ronan, su piel y su tatuaje desaparecen dentro del cuarto de baño, y Adam se encuentra a sí mismo esperando no está seguro qué cosa, pero esperando, como parece hacer cada vez que Ronan Lynch está involucrado en algo que también lo involucra a él.   
Cuando abre los ojos, lo hace pensando en que no recuerda exactamente el momento en que los cerró. Ronan se está secando el cuerpo con la toalla que Adam usa todos los días después de bañarse. Está parado frente a la cama, mirándolo fijamente y todavía no se ha molestado en ponerse ropa encima, excepto por los calzoncillos. Adam lo mira fijamente. Podría hacer cualquier otra cosa, como mirarse los pies, pero eso sería demostrarle a Ronan que se siente un poco incómodo, y si esto que Ronan hace fuera un juego (lo es, los dos saben que lo es), Adam no querría perder. Así que lo mira. Se acomoda en la cama y lo mira fijamente, en un momento sonríe como cree que Ronan sonreiría si sus roles estuviesen invertidos, y Ronan acaba por ponerse encima la remera con el logo de Coca-Cola, que ha sacado de algún lugar que Adam no cree recordar.

-¿Listo, Parrish?

Por toda respuesta, Adam arquea una ceja. No está seguro de qué quiere decir Ronan, pero espera que no implique tener que salir de la habitación, porque eso es algo que requeriría más esfuerzos (físicos y mentales) de los que Adam cree que puede afrontar. 

-¿Listo para qué, exactamente?

-Para ser aplastado -dice. Está vestido con esa estúpida remera y sólo lleva sus calzoncillos grises, así que resulta como mínimo hilarante, pero Adam no se ríe. Ronan suena como si estuviese dando un paseo sin retorno en el campo semántico de las cosas sucias. Nadie jamás podría reírse de eso. Esa sería la última de las reacciones posibles, cree Adam. Y no está seguro de qué tan posible sea, la verdad. Incluso vestido así, Ronan sigue luciendo como Ronan, esto es: como un canalla. -Monopoly -aclara después de un momento, descolocándolo todo. 

El Monopoly no es un juego para dos personas, cree Adam, aunque no se molesta en releer las reglas impresas en el reverso de la caja. Tampoco se molesta en intentar que Ronan entienda por qué hacer cualquier otra cosa sería mejor que jugar al Monopoly. La caja está bajo un montón de otras cosas, apoyada contra el suelo, y lo único por lo que Adam sí se molesta, es por sacarla de donde está y dejarla sobre la cama. Es el único juego que Adam tiene, y eso es debido a que Ronan se lo regaló para su cumpleaños.  _No me digas que no es tu juego favorito, Parrish,_ fue todo lo que dijo. Lo compró sólo para poder bromear respecto de la clase social de Adam, pero quizás esa haya sido una de sus condescendencias económicas más baratas, y la verdad es que a Adam sí le gustaba el juego. 

Eso es todo lo que hacen. Se sientan a lados opuestos de la cama (Ronan hacia los pies, Adam contra el respaldo), se reparten el dinero, compran propiedades, tiran dados, se pagan impuestos, beben cerveza y nada de todo eso tiene el menor sentido. En algún momento empiezan a comprar las propiedades que saben que al otro le gustaría tener, ignorando todas las otras, las que comienzan a parecer irrelevantes, como ese ferrocarril que ninguno de los dos quiere comprar. Sobre el final (no hay forma de que el juego termine nunca, pero ambos saben que se acerca el final), Adam sonríe y, contando todos sus falsos billetes, le arroja a Ronan la tarjeta de la única propiedad que estaba necesitando para poder completar la franja azul de avenidas,  _quédate con esa, Lynch, no la necesito._ Cuando Ronan se ríe, lo hace entrecerrando un poco los ojos, y echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia adelante. Suelta el insulto más largo del mundo y Adam cree que Ronan está siendo en ese momento la única parte de sí mismo que no se ha partido en miles de pedazos. 

Adam no va a preguntarle nada. No va a pedirle que le explique qué hacen allí esa noche jugando al Monopoly, o simplemente qué hacen allí. No necesita que Ronan reconozca que algunas noches dormir resulta mucho más aterrador que otras. Adam sabe esas cosas. Adam sabe una infinidad de cosas que no cree que Ronan haya tenido que decirle jamás.   
Y lo que hacen allí, bueno. No es lo que hacen los dos, es lo que Adam hace, en realidad: arreglar cosas.


End file.
